Deliver Me From My Pain
by Unholy Blight
Summary: He finally pays tribute...


_{Slowly making his way up the side of the hill, his eyes narrowed with a powerful determination, the Cerulean orbs blazing a bright Azure, the color standing out against his pale features. His brow knit together, his forehead creasing, causing his perfect skin to gain a few imperfections, a few wrinkles showing on his forehead and near the corners of his eyes. He was tired…and his body was beginning to show the effects of years of just how tired he truly was. He was more than tired….he was sick and tired of the pain that was swirling around inside of his heart, sick of the torment he had sunk himself into, more than exhausted with how much he blamed himself for something he had no power over when he was a child. He was sick of feeling as if everything he did was a mistake or pointless and most of all…he was tired of running from his feelings. Masking the pain, hiding behind a facade that he'd never truly felt was his real self. Mostly…he was just tired of running. It was time he ceased running away like the child he STILL was and faced his demons…his twin had faced his demons…their Father had faced his demons and their mother had faced her…it was time he finally faced his own.}_

"I will not run anymore…it has done me no good…it has not gained me a single thing but pain, anger and broken the trust of the ones that I hold dearest to my heart. It stops…now."

_{When he reached the top of the hill, he came to a sudden stop, looking upon the trees as his eyes narrowed. He would tend to the over grown branches once he had finished what he came here to do…once he finally faced his demons in his own way. He let his eyes travel down to the tombstone, his eyes quickly saddened when they came upon the broken head stone that read…_

**_"Eva" Loving wife, devoted mother…_**

_He took a shaky breath, setting down the radio as he knelt down, he slipped a Cd into the player, closing it just before he took another shaky breath. He knew of only one way to ease his pain, to ease the sadness so he could face his demons. He reached out, lightly touching the dust covered tombstone, he gave a weary smile as he slowly stood up as the cd began to play._

_An orchestra of violins and cellos began to fill the morning air with their beautiful notes..} _

"Sing with my mother…as you used to…"

_{Taking a breath as his walls crumbled down before the music, allowing it to rush through his person, filling his heart and coiling around his soul, he stared down at the headstone, heart heart clenching in response…and then it began…in his mind…Vergil was about to sing with his mother…finally after so long…} _

**Eva:**

**Quando sono sola**

**sogno all'orizzonte**

**e mancan le parole,**

**si lo so che non c'è luce**

**in una stanza quando manca il sole,**

**se non ci sei tu con me, con me.**

**Su le finestre**

**mostra a tutti il mio cuore**

**che hai accesso,**

**chiudi dentro me**

**la luce che**

**hai incontrato per strada.**

**Time to say goodbye. — Con te partirò.**

**Paesi che non ho mai**

**veduto e vissuto con te,**

**adesso sì li vivrò.**

**Con te partirò**

**su navi per mari**

**che, io lo so,**

**no, no, non esistono più,**

**it's time to say goodbye. — con te io li vivrò.**

**Vergil:**

**Quando sei lontana**

**sogno all'orizzonte**

**e mancan le parole,**

**e io si lo so**

**che sei con me, con me,**

**tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,**

**mio sole tu sei qui con me,**

**con me, con me, con me.**

**Time to say goodbye. — Con te partirò.**

**Paesi che non ho mai**

**veduto e vissuto con te,**

**adesso sì li vivrò.**

**Con te partirò**

**su navi per mari**

**che, io lo so,**

**no, no, non esistono più,**

**Both:**

**con te io li rivivrò.**

**Con te partirò**

**su navi per mari**

**che, io lo so,**

**no, no, non esistono più,**

**con te io li rivivrò.**

**Con te partirò**

**Io con te.**

_{As the music drew to it's peak, the two held their notes, an ever so slight flush showering on the Cerulean males face as a single tear rolled down his cheek. The pain in his heart intensified by the beautiful music, the duet he thought he was having with his mother. He was finally having the proper goodbye he should have had when he was a child. But this would do. This is how he had wanted it to be from the beginning, should he ever part with anyone he loved. This was his way and it always would be._

_When the music ended, he ceased holding his note, falling to his knees as he held down a sob, giving the most pained smile he'd ever given to the head stone. Leaning close, he ran his hand over the dirty marble, trying his best to keep control over his emotions before he rested his head against the tombstone, shuddering as his shoulder began to shake.}_

"Mother…I do not blame myself anymore…for not being able to protect you…I've moved past it…I know I was too young to do such things…I know it was beyond my control to keep you safe. I should not have been given the task to guard you at that age…I was merely a child…but I felt important…keeping you safe…keeping you safe for Father for when he finally returned…"

_{Pulling back from the head stone, he finally allowed his emotions out as he ran his hand down the side of the stone, a sob slipping past his lips as he shook his head. This should not have happened. If their father had not left them alone, she would be alive and none of this would have happened. But…}_

"…I can never change the past…I can only make way for a brighter future and I plan to make a bright future. I promised you that I would make something of this life. I promised if I made it out of Hell that I would change myself and I have been. Do you see…see what your little boy has grown up to be? Are you proud?"

_{He knew all too well he would forever seek the approval of his deceased mother and his father. He knew it…and yet…he still wanted their approval…yearned for it. It was one of the many drugs he would forever beg for. With time he hoped it would not be so…but for now…he would take those drugs and enjoy the rush that they gave him._

_Slowly standing up, the Cerulean male stood up, picking up the radio, giving a sweeping bow. He straightened, a smile plastered on his face as he turned on his heel, making his way down the hill. He felt…an inner peace finally making it's way through his system. Was this what it meant to finally be freed from your torment? To finally be free of the pain? _

_If it was…he would revel in this feeling for the rest of his life.}_

"Goodbye Mother…until we meet again."


End file.
